Episode 607: Tony Sirico
Plot Summary Guest star, Tony Sirico, who's best known for his acting career as Paulie "Walnuts" Gualtieri on The Sopranos and his voice acting work as Vinny Brown on Family Guy, is proud to help Kermit and his Muppet friends participate in bingo night, and Scooter, Fozzie, Walter, Animal, Rowlf and the others are extremely excited about it as well. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Tony Sirico's dressing room door 6 times, and tells him 17 2nds 'til curtain, and Tony agrees to do the show with all of them. Scooter asks him what's been going on around here lately, and he tells him that they're having bingo night here. *The Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates an ambulance siren *Opening Musical #: Scooter and Rowlf sing Bingo *Bear On Patrol sketch #: Walter is framed for stealing bingo chips from a bingo game, but Patrol Bear is wrong, Walter is innocent. *Talk Spot: Kermit and Tony speak about what they did last Friday evening. *''At the Dance sketch'' # *Sam the Eagle gives his speech about sharing with other people. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch #: Link Hogthrob and 1st Mate Piggy are stuck together as always like a jigsaw puzzle by Dr. Strangepork's Ultra-Sticky Zapper. *Swedish Chef sketch #: The Swedish Chef makes blueberry jelly rolls *Veterinarian's Hospital sketch #: Beauregard as the patient *Muppet Labs sketch #: Automatic Weather Controlling Device *Closing Musical #: Kermit, Gonzo, Floyd, Walter and Scooter sing My Girl Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash and the Newsman (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George the Janitor and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregaurd, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Behemoth, Johnny, Doglion, and Bobo the Bear (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops and Emily Bear (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 8 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford and Polly Lobster (voices) *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, the Announcer and Baby # 5 (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) *Brian Henson as Sal Minella (voice) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Don Sahlin (1928-1978), Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great, talented, Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013), John Henson (1965-2014), Oswald Morris (1915-2014), Lisa Simon (1951-2015), the other Ray Charles (1919-2015) and Stan Freberg (1926-2015), We'll never forget about all of them. Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes Transcript Episode 607: Tony Sirico transcript Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes